Vulnerable
by xeikm
Summary: Here is the oneshot sequal for Beautiful Tragedy. See what happens five years after Leon killed Sephiroth, Lexaeus went off to college, and Vennie was born. This is a yaoi, there is a maleXmale wedding too. And well, lots of insanity going on.


Author's Note: Here you go, boys and girls! Here is the sequal to Beautiful Tragedy. This is the one shot chapter I've promised you for ages. Five glorious years have passed since the end of BT. See how things have changed for our favorite boys. I hope you guys like it. I tried hard with this one, coming up with a decent story. I kind of fast forward the lemons because I didn't really feel like writing twenty page ones like I used too. Haha. Well, I hope you guys like it either way. Here you go. Happy Holidays.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**"Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade:**

-Cloud-

Leon was asleep next to me as naked and glorious as ever. It is hard to believe that only five years has passed before I met him. It has been five years since he saved the life of my brother and my own. Boy has time flown by me.

I'm twenty-three years old now with a college degree in advertising. I have a real job, a house, a loving husband, and thank Hyne my past with Loverboy hasn't bothered me. I still could hardly believe how much things have changed for me.

The biggest change though was my little brother wasn't my little brother anymore.

Roxas was getting married to Axel and finally moving out, today.

I curled up against Leon's chest, resting my head on his hard chest. It was still hard to stomach that my brother was getting married before I was. Then again, he also had a kid long before me. Leon and I are talking about adopting a kid or two in the next couple of years.

Leon wrapped his arm around me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see that he was awake now. I guess all my shuffling around under the covers woke up my sleeping lion.

"What time is it?" he asked, sounding extremely tired.

I turned to the nightstand and saw the red digits on the clock. "A quarter past four," I whispered to him.

He sighed as he wrapped his other arm around me, kissing my neck. "The wedding is today," he said, softly. "Your brother and his boyfriend are finally moving out of the house. It only took five years to get rid of them."

"They had to wait till Roxas graduated from high school and Axel got a job," I reminded him. "I wasn't going to throw my brother and darling nephew on the streets."

"I'm going to miss Vennie," admitted Leon. "He's such a good kid."

I agreed. My nephew was quite the little charmer. He looked exactly like Roxas and inherited his shyness as well, but that boy came up with the craziest things like Axel did. That boy was the perfect balance between his two daddies. Not to mention, Vennie was as cute as a button.

Leon grabbed onto my ass, making me yelp a bit. I glared at the dirty smile on his face as he leaned into bite my neck. I pulled him on top of me, wrapping my legs around his waist. Leon grinned up against me, our morning woods already rubbing against each other.

I ran my fingers through Leon's shortened hair, almost missing his long mane. I tugged onto the sides as he forced his way inside my body. I let out a throaty moan as he pleasured the both of us.

* * *

His hands were locked onto my waist as he thrusted inside me, making me whimper underneath him.

Morning came sooner then we wanted.

I had to hurry up, shower, and get ready so I could meet Roxas at Twilight Town where we were holding the ceremonies. Thankfully, they opened up a new expressway so the commute from Radiant Garden and Twilight Town was cut in half. I had to hall ass to pick up Roxas from Demyx's house then drag the both of them to the park.

I had a busy day ahead of me.

It was a good thing I was Super Cloud, as Roxas loved to call me when were kids.

When I finally got to the park, the canopy was put up and the chairs were placed on the ground. Our wedding planner, Marluxia, was finishing fixing everything and having everything placed in its proper place. Thank Hyne for Marluxia and his gayness. He was a big help in planning this wedding. I would've killed myself without his help. Roxas was too insane to be useful, Axel is a dumbass, and Leon and I aren't gay enough to plan a wedding.

That's also, why we had Marluxia plan out wedding last year too.

Roxas was running around in a white tuxedo with Demyx chasing after him in another white one. Roxas' hair was still a mess and Demyx was trying to fix it, but my brother was too busy bouncing off the walls, well trees. The wedding was at a park, after all. This whole wedding was to commemorate the anniversary of Roxas and Axel's first date.

How gay is that?

"What do you mean the caterers haven't started yet?" shouted Roxas. "It's almost one! The food should be getting cooked, right now."

Marluxia held onto a clipboard, trying to avoid a blond Bridezilla. "It's okay, Roxas!" he said, gulping. "We still have plenty of time. The cake is almost here though!"

Rule #1, the cake is the most important thing at a wedding. You don't fuck with the cake! The whole wedding can be a total disaster, but if you fuck with the cake then you're screwed. You might as well kill yourself before the bride or man bride kills you first.

I stopped my brother from getting any closer to Marluxia. "Rox, snap out of it!" I said, slapping him across the face. "You're acting like an out of control super bitch!"

Roxas turned back to me, nodding his head. "Sorry," he said, softly. "I just want everything to be perfect today."

"Let me tell you something, Rox," I said, grabbing onto his shoulders. "No wedding can be perfect. The people who have perfect weddings have a shitty marriage. You want a disastrous wedding so you can have a better marriage."

"Hey!" shouted Marluxia. "The wedding planner is right behind you!"

I turned back, smiling at Marluxia. "You know what I meant!"

Demyx began to clap as he grabbed onto Roxas from behind. "Thanks for the pep talk, Cloudy!" said the hyperactive blond. "I need to borrow Roxy so I can finish making him all pretty!"

"You do that, Demy," I told him. I turned back to Roxas, smiling at him. I fixed the coat of my suit then wrapped my arm around Marluxia's neck. "Now, while you're getting ready, I'll help Marluxia here finish setting up everything. As your big brother, it is my job to make sure everything is ready before the ceremony."

"Thank you, Cloud," whispered Roxas. He followed Demyx behind the curtain that they set up as a dressing room.

Marluxia looked at his clipboard then he turned to face me. "Where's Vennie?" he asked me. "I thought he was supposed to be here with you? He is the ring bearer, after all."

I began to smile as I went to help setting up the chairs. "He's with his cool Uncle Leon and Uncle Zack!"

"Ah!" said Marluxia. "You know, he's either going to be really straight or really gay when he grows up?"

"My money is on the bisexual."

* * *

-Lexaeus-

It was a long drive to get from Traverse Town to Twilight Town. We had to go through both Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden to make it to the ceremony. I had to go a little faster due to my charming boyfriend reminding me that he needs to be there for Roxas.

Zexion was terrifying when he wanted to be.

"The wedding is in about an hour," said Zexion. "We still have to change."

"Demyx told me they have a place to change at the park," I told him.

Zexion nodded his head as he dropped the map on the floor of my truck. "Yeah, Demy told me that too," he said, softly. He brushed his hair back, while fixing the buttons on his cardigan. It was so cute how nervous Zexion got when he was anxious about something.

I remember he was a wreck when he first moved into my apartment his sophomore year of university. It took me an hour to convince him to sleep in the same bed as me. He wanted to take the couch, despite the fact we've already had sex like a billion times.

Okay, not a billion times, but we've done it a lot. We even did it in this truck once. That was really fun. The thrill of almost being busted by the cops helped a lot too.

Well, at least I was on vacation from the team. I was drafted into the Traverse Guard Armor's pro-football team last year. I was the youngest quarterback the team had and I was already making quite the name for myself in the pro-circuit being the first, gay pro-athlete. It also helped to pay for our townhouse in town since Zexion was still trying to find a job with his degree.

Zexion graduated with a degree in corporate marketing so he was trying to make us the big bucks too.

I caught him playing with his ring finger for the eight times today. I glanced over to him once I stopped the truck at the stoplight. "Are you going to tell your friends yet?" I asked him. "It will only be a matter of time before the tabloids find out before they do."

He nodded his head. "I will," he said, softly. "Just, maybe not today. Today is Roxas and Axel's special day. I don't want to ruin their wedding."

"How would that ruin their wedding?" I asked. I held onto his head, grazing my fingers against the ring. "It's just an engagement ring."

"Alright," he said, smiling at me. "I'll tell them."

"Good boy."

We survived the six-hour drive from Traverse Town to Twilight Town. I drove around town until I found the right park. Thank Hyne I found it before Zexion had the chance to yell at me for making us late to the wedding.

It didn't affect me that much. I could afford to be late; I wasn't a part of the ceremony. Zexion was one of Roxas' groomsmen so he had to be there. I had the fun part. I just had to sit, watch, and look pretty, nothing more and nothing less.

I parked the truck in the parking lot. We quickly got our clothes off the hooks and ran towards Cloud and Marluxia.

"Hey!" shouted Cloud. "You two finally showed up."

"No thanks to his sense of direction," said Zexion.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a wonderful sense of direction," I told my dear fiancé. "You're the one who couldn't navigate your way through a paper bag."

Zexion glared at me, lifting up his ring finger. "Keep it up and you can take it back," he told me. He turned back to Cloud and Marluxia, smiling at them both. "Where are my friends hiding?" They pointed at the white blanket in the distance and Zexion made his way there.

I noticed the pleasant glances Zexion and Marluxia made with each other. I was glad to see that. After the disaster at the party, I thought Zexion was going to murder Marluxia for what happened. It took him a year, but Zexion forgave Marluxia, not blaming him for what happened with Xemnas and Saix.

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts from it.

I didn't want to think of those bastards.

Cloud looked me up and down with a soft smile on his face. "You need to get dressed too," he told me. "When you're done with that, you have to help Marluxia and me set up the wedding. Think you can handle that, superstar?"

"I can handle that," I told Cloud.

* * *

-Leon-

I was too tired to do anything. I worked late last night and sex with Cloud drained what little energy I had left. The only thing I could do was shower, while fixing my nephew something to eat. Vennie had spent the night with us to give Axel and Roxas time to finish with any last minute things for the wedding.

Once Vennie was fed, the boy was ready to go back to sleep. I was ready to go back to sleep too. That sounded like a good plan to me.

I carried Vennie to the spare bedroom and collapsed on top of the mattress with him curling up against me. Vennie curled into a ball, falling asleep right next to me. For some reason, the kid just loved to sleep with me. Ever since he was little, he would always curl to sleep with me.

It was perfect though. We didn't have to dope him up with sleeping pills. We just have him sleep on top of me and he would go to sleep. Made our lives so much easier.

My eyes began to get too every for me too. Within seconds, I had a catnap of my own.

Vennie was running around the house like he normally did after taking his nap. The kid was barely four but he had more energy then the rest of us. Not that I'm an old man. I'm only twenty-five, but damn that kid was fast. I don't think even when I was dancing at the Gullwings would I be able to catch up to that kid.

Thank Hyne, I got out of that job. Now, I was working with Zack at a construction company that worked all over the country. We made damn good money, but I would leave Cloud for weeks at a time. I hated that part of the job, but with this next promotion I was getting I wouldn't have to leave him as much.

Speaking of my moronic cousin. Zack was trying to help me catch Vennie around the house so we can get him cleaned up for the wedding. We had almost two hours to get him fed, bathed, and dressed then we had to get on the road.

At least we didn't have to get Axel. Luxord and Riku were in charge of making sure that he got there on time. I still needed to hurry up though. I was part of Axel's groomsmen and Vennie was the ring bearer.

"Vennie!" shouted Zack as he crashed into the wall.

The tiny kid caught away from us again. The two of us were panting for air as he tried to chase this boy around the house. I still don't understand how something so tiny could be so fucking fast. The kid only went up to my knee yet he was faster then the both of us.

We needed some help.

Lucky for us, Aerith was here as well. She was getting ready in our bathroom when she heard Zack crash against the wall. She came out, wearing a lovely, pink dress that hugged her form perfectly.

"Vennie!" she called, softly.

The boy went running towards her, hopping up and down. "Yes, Aunty Aerith?" said the boy.

"It's time to get ready for the wedding."

"I don't want to though!" said the boy.

I snuck up behind him, picking the boy into the air. He giggled and cried as I held him by his tummy. "You're getting ready, kid," I told him. "Now, deal with it. You're going to take a shower."

Vennie held onto my hair, laughing at me. "Fine!" he said. "Can I take a chower with you, Uncle Lion?" Yeah, that's right, the kid couldn't say shower or my name, but that's fine. Also, the kid loves taking showers with everybody. He refuses to take showers or baths by himself. You have to go in with him.

We're kind of hoping he'll grow out of it soon.

At least he won't be freaked out by showering with guys once high school comes around.

"Fine, Vennie. Let's go take a chower together."

I had the towel around my waist and I was quickly trying to get Vennie dried off from all the water. "Hey Zack!" I shouted. My bumbling cousin came running and immediately turned back as he saw a naked Vennie.

"Ew! Baby butt!" laughed Zack.

"You mean, Uncle Zack," cried Vennie.

I agreed as I wrapped the towel around the boy. I picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Can you get Vennie changed, while I finish getting ready?"

Zack took Vennie from me, holding the boy in his arms. "Not a problem. Aerith can help me too," he said, smiling. He started to poke Vennie in the tummy. "Your Aunty Aerith is going to see your peepee!" he said, laughing.

"No!" cried the boy as he giggled from Zack's touch.

The two of them walked off to the guest bedroom as I quickly dried myself and got my clothes. I had barely put on my pants when Yuffie came storming in like she owned the place.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" I asked our ninja friend.

Yuffie nodded her head. "Tifa and Cloud wanted me to know if you wanted me to take Ven," she said, smiling at me. "Nice body, Leon. You're still looking good. Damn, Cloud is one lucky guy."

I rolled my eyes as I threw a pillow at her head. "I'll take Ven with Zack and Aerith. It'll be easier that way."

"Alright!" she said, throwing the pillow back at me. "I'll see you later then."

"Later Yuffie."

* * *

-Zexion-

I snuck my way inside to see Demyx trying to tame Roxas' hair. I stood there for a moment, watching them trying to fix it. I could see the pain in Roxas' face and the frustration growing on Demyx.

"Almost got it!" shouted Demyx.

"You're killing my scalp!" shouted Roxas.

The brush went flying out of Demyx's hand and went sailing across this makeshift dressing room. I couldn't help but to laugh at the two of them, which finally caught their attention. They both ran towards me, almost knocking me down to the ground. We all stumbled back until we landed against something hard.

The three of us looked up to see Lexaeus keeping us from falling any further.

"Damn you're strong!" shouted Demyx. "You're like Superman."

Lexaeus began to laugh as he pushed his back up.

I straightened myself up with Demyx throwing himself on me. "Get off me, Demyx!" I shouted.

"Zexy!" cried Demyx. "I've missed you so much!"

"Get off me!" I cried once more.

Demyx finally let me go, giggling like a moron. Roxas and I hugged like civilized folks, not trying to strangle the life out of each other.

"Thanks for coming, Zex," said Roxas.

I smiled at him. "Like I would miss my best friend's wedding," I told him. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I followed Lexaeus into the corner where the two of us began to change into our suits. Demyx went back to trying to fix Roxas' hair, while I prayed he wouldn't lose the brush again.

Lexaeus changed a lot quicker then I did. He just needed to do was change into his pair of dress pants, his nice maroon shirt, and throw a coat over it. It took me a little longer because my outfit was a little more complicated then that. There were just a ridiculous amount of buttons on my tuxedo and I hate fixing bowties so much!

I should've bought the damn clip on ones.

"Help?" asked Lexaeus. I nodded my head, letting him fix my tie. He did it in record time, allowing me to finish getting dressed. "I have to go help Cloud and Marluxia now. I'll see you later." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving the tent.

Demyx and Roxas waved Lexaeus bye just as Demyx finally tamed the beast.

"Eureka!" shouted Demyx.

I finished putting on my coat and turned back to see Roxas' hair flat and perfect. Demyx sprayed him with a shit load of hairspray to keep it extra locked. I threw in some special gel I had with me that would keep it down for a little longer.

Once we finished making Roxas pretty, the three of us stood together in a circle.

"Wow," the three of us said.

Roxas wrapped his arms around the both of us. It was amazing how little the kid grew in five years. He might have grown like four inches, while Demyx and I sprouted like flowers. Although, we were still shorter then giants like Lexaeus and Axel. We were catching up to Cloud and Leon though.

"Thank you both, for everything," said Roxas.

"That's what best friends are for," said Demyx.

I nodded my head. "We're always there for you."

"I think you're forgetting someone!" We all looked up from the grown to see the forth member of our quartet, shining in white. Naminé was smiling at us as she played with her white dress. "Did you boys miss me?"

"Nami!" shouted Demyx. "You're back!"

She nodded her head as she threw herself at us. "I've missed you guys!" she shouted. "It's been too long since we last go together."

"It's felt like centuries," said Demyx.

"Easy on the big words there, Demyx," I told him. "You might short circuit your brain."

Demyx frowned at me. "Meanie with the big rock on his finger!" he shouted. He shook his head, grabbing onto my hand. "Big rock! Holy shit! Zexy, is that what I think it is?"

Naminé grabbed onto my hand with her and Roxas examining it. "It is!" shouted the both of them.

The cat was out of the bag. No point in arguing with that. I nodded my head as I took my hand back from them. "It is," I told them. "Lexaeus asked me to marry him last week and I said yes."

"Finally!" they all shouted.

Roxas punched me in the shoulder. "I thought you two were going to get married as soon as you got out of high school," he said, laughing.

"You two were made for each other," said Demyx.

"You're the brains and he's the brawn," said Naminé.

I laughed at my friends. "You guys are so stupid," I told them. "I wouldn't take you any other way though."

* * *

-Axel-

The ceremony was about to begin. I stood underneath the canopy, biting my nails. I stood here, wearing a black tuxedo, and waited for my life to change forever, again. Like seriously, these last five years have been one thing after the other. It all started in health class when I met Roxy.

Who knew that moment would change my life forever.

I don't know what I would've done if I never met him. I probably would've been a druggie, living out on the streets. He changed that though. That boy saved me from certain doom and here I was about to marry my little angel. Well, he's not my little angel anymore. Sorry Roxy, but Vennie took your place as my little angel.

I had to stand still and be quite, two traits I never learned how to do right. Luxord, Xigbar, and Riku were there to keep me in check though. If that didn't work, my soon to be brother-in-law, Leon, will beat my ass. I couldn't argue with Leon though. He did save Roxas and my baby's life from Sephiroth all those years ago. I don't know what I would've done if I lost them to that murderous rapist.

That didn't matter anymore though.

They were all safe and healthy now.

Yuffie and Larxene led Vennie down the aisle, tossing flowers on the ground. My baby boy was smiling at me as he carried our wedding rings on a pillow. I was so grateful that my child had more patience then I did. It saved Roxy and me a lot of stress and cash on aspirins.

Vennie handed Luxord and Demyx the rings. He stayed next to me, waiting for Roxy to show up. Larxene and Yuffie took their seats just as Zack and Aerith came down the aisle as well. They took their seats with two more figures coming down.

Roxy came walking with Cloud's arm around his. The Strife brothers radiated with magnificence in ways that I couldn't explain. If I wasn't so in love with Roxy, I might have made a move on Cloud too. Well, don't tell Leon this, but I flirted with Cloud a bit back in my sophomore and junior year.

Things didn't work out between us though. HA!

Cloud gave Roxas away then took a seat between Lexaeus and Tifa. The crowd went silent, while Vennie ran over to his Uncle Cloud. The boy jumped on top of his lap, causing a soft grunt to escape Cloud. He tugged on Lexaeus and Tifa's arms too, trying to catch their attention.

Our little boy was a bit of an attention whore.

I held onto Roxas' hand, unable to believe how I could be so lucky in this life. I was about to merry the boy of my dreams in a matter of moments. Although, we knew this was going to happen for years, I just couldn't imagine it to be like this.

Listen to me, I'm starting to sound like a total chick. What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be all emotional at these things. I'm the man! I'm supposed to be the man about these things. Be a man, Axel!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two men into holy matrimony," said our priest.

My mind went blank after that. I was just floating around in Roxas' sky, blue eyes. What beautiful eyes he had.

I still remember the first time we made love almost like it happened yesterday. Of all things to remember at your wedding? After homecoming, after Lexaeus outed himself to the school, we went back to my place. Roxas was so nervous about it, but he was more the ready to do it.

I remember what it was like being inside him, how warm and tight he was. I struggled not to cum within the first few seconds. I loved every minute though. I loved how much Roxas moaned, how he called my name, and how his body fought to push me out. Well, not just when we had sex. That was pretty much how Roxas acted when we first met.

The kid hated me with a passion, but I won him over. I won the heart of this beautiful angel. I won the unattainable heart of Roxas Strife. As my reward for this, we were the one in a billion of chance of having a child from male pregnancy. We had a handsome, healthy baby boy together.

"I do," I said to Roxas.

"I do," Roxas said to me.

The Priest of Hyne raised his arms up in the air. "By the powers invested in me by Lord Hyne, I now pronounce the both of you, man and spouse. You may now kiss your spouse."

I leaned in, pulling Roxas against me. Within moments, our lips were locked within a deep kiss. I could hear Vennie laughing at us. He always laughed when we kissed. Soon after that, Vennie's laughter was drowned out by thunderous applause. I never thought I would hear applause for kissing Roxas.

Although, in my head, everytime I had sex with Roxas, I always hear applause.

That was just for fun though.

* * *

-Roxas-

My name is Roxas Strife-Turk, the husband of Axel Turk.

I'm married now! I can't believe it, I'm officially and legally married to Axel. What the hell just happened? I married Axel!

Five years ago, I wanted Axel to drop dead then a few months later, I was in love with him. Then, of course, I had his kid. Now, I'm married to him. Who knew so much could happen in just five years.

Not that I regretted any of it, well, except for Sephiroth.

He's dead though. That son of a bitch was rotting in the dirt thanks to Leon.

With the ceremony over, we all made our way to the second canopy for the reception. Axel and I sat on a table, surrounded by our closet friends. Here's just a little bonus information for the good folks at home. Demyx is dating Axel's friend, Xigbar, now. Before I had Vennie, we all went to prom and the two of them just hit it off. Luxord married Larxene, Riku was still dating my cousin Sora, Naminé was living with her nameless boyfriend, Zack and Aerith got married three years ago, Yuffie still thinks she's a ninja, Tifa is dating a super hunk, and Cloud and Leon were kicking us out of the house.

The reception was a blast, the entire wedding was almost perfect. Although, Axel did fumble up his lines a bit, Yuffie attacked a waiter by accident, the priest was fifteen minutes late, and the delivery people almost destroyed my cake, it was still a good wedding. My cake wasn't destroyed or scratched so it was extra special, almost a hundred percent perfect.

Cloud was right though. You can't have the perfect wedding if you want to have a good marriage.

I leaned against Axel, kissing his cheek. I pulled onto the ponytail he had his spiky head trapped in. I couldn't help but to laugh at the growl he gave me. He always got super sensitive whenever anyone messed with his hair. I think the only person he doesn't get made at is Vennie, and even that's rare.

"I love you," I whispered to Axel.

"I love you too," said Axel. He held onto me, biting onto my ear. "You know, we should see about making Vennie a little brother or sister later."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him. "That's never going to happen again, you do realize that?" I told him.

"Never say never," said Axel.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said, laughing at him. "Can we at least wait till after I finish college before we try to make another baby?"

"Maybe," he whispered into my ear.

"Enough already!" shouted Xigbar. "You two can go fuck each other later."

"That's right!" said Demyx. "Right now, its time for the first dance!"

Oh Hyne.

Axel sprung up from his chair and pulled me up. I couldn't help but laugh as he dragged me to the empty dance floor. This was going to be bad. I looked around, seeing Ms. Rikku cheering us on with her husband, Gippal. That woman just loved gay men a little too much. I wouldn't be surprised if her husband would turn out gay, or at least bi.

I leaned in closer to Axel as he held onto me. The two of us smiled at each other as we danced around to the soft music. I had my arms around his neck, while his held onto my waist. I swam around in his green eyes as we spun around on the dance floor.

He leaned into my, kissing me very gently. This moment reminded me so much of homecoming. The day I knew I truly loved Axel and the same night were I got pregnant with Vennie.

"I love you," we said to each other.

"Daddy! Papa!"

Vennie was hopping up and down next to us. We began to laugh as Axel picked up our child. I helped him hold onto our little boy as the three of us began to dance. Well, it was mainly Axel and me doing all the work. Vennie just kicked his feet around a bit.

The three of us stayed like that for a few more moments, alone and silent.

Axel and I escaped to our hotel room, a gift from our friends. Cloud and Leon promised to look after Vennie with Lexaeus and Zexion helping them out too. I couldn't just throw my best friend and his fiancé out on the streets. It wouldn't be right, not after his fiancé helped get this awesome room for us.

It was in a five star hotel, the finest hotel in all of Twilight Town.

"I am going to let Lex fuck me so hard for this," said Axel.

I laughed at him, pushing him onto the bed. I got on top of him, biting his lower lip. "How about I fuck you hard?" I asked.

He grinned at me, turning the both of us over. "Nah, you're not that good a top," he said into my ear. He began to bite down on it.

In a matter of moments, we were both completely nude. After that, we were both moaning as Axel worked his way inside me. We stayed like that for moments, moaning and groaning, loudly.

I clung onto Axel as we reached our climax.

We stared into each other's eyes, feeling more vulnerable then ever. We were both in uncharted territory now. We were married, bound together forever.

For some reason though, I wasn't afraid. I was more sure of my choices now more then ever. I love Axel, I love my son, I love my friends, and I love my brother. I know we'll make it. I know we'll survive this.

"I love you."


End file.
